


A Beginner's Guide

by cunttwatula



Series: The Chronicles of Jean and Armin’s Kinky Sex Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Communication, General kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, discovering kink together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunttwatula/pseuds/cunttwatula
Summary: Budding relationships need care and patience..... and hot sex.





	A Beginner's Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there party people!
> 
> Kink Anon - this one's for you. ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Sex with Armin was like being born again. Never in his life has Jean felt so utterly, irrevocably, incomparably sated, satisfied, raw, filled up and scooped out all at once. Even now as Armin bounces on his cock, his slim hands planted firmly on Jean’s chest he can feel the satisfaction deep in his bones. Armin closes his eyes, a sign he’s going to cum soon, the side of his lip rolls tightly between his teeth as he pushes Jean as deep as he can go.

“I’m going to cum,” the last word tightens in Armin’s throat as he angles Jean’s cock to hit his prostate.

Jean’s has his small share of sexperience, but none of his three other partners had ever been as vocal as Armin. Jean isn’t very vocal himself, talking during sex doesn’t come easy to him. The stress of trying to think of the  _ right  _ thing to say will have him flagging at half mast. But Armin’s not afraid to tell Jean exactly what he wants, when he wants, and how he wants it.

Armin’s bouncing in earnest, his hair flying up around his shoulder and dropping back down with his movements. “Grab my cock.”

He’s familiar with this, he begins stroking Armin’s shaft, thumb extending to rub the tip, but Armin slows. “No, just uh grab it.”

Confused, but eager to please Jean’s loosely holds the shaft. Personally he doesn’t think it would do anything for him. 

“Not like that,” Armin reaches between them and adjusts Jeans thumb and forefinger around the base. “Okay, squeeze.” 

He does as instructed, applying just a little pressure. 

“Tighter.”

Jean looks between his fingers, wrapped around Armin like some sexual napkin ring, and Armin’s face. “Are you serious?” His breathing is labored, he’s getting close. 

“Yes, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” 

Jean tightens his hold and Armin slumps forward with a breathy moan. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that. Don’t let go, okay?” Armin sits back up, pushing the hair that’s fallen in his face back. “You’re so good at taking direction,” Armin’s voice is thick as he grinds hard on Jean’s pelvis, his fingernails scratching through Jean’s thin chest hair. 

Jean can feel his dick twitch, swelling with the praise Armin gives him. He throws his head back into the pillows with a deep groan when Armin resumes his pace from earlier. Armin’s eyes slip closed and he starts to babble. 

“Oh, fuck Jean. I’m so close, don’t let go.” His breath hitches. “Tell me it feels good to be inside me.”

Jean’s other hand squeezes Armin’s thigh. “You feel so good Armin,” he pants. “I love being inside you.”

Armin’s moan breaks as it falls out of his mouth. “Tell me that you’re using me to get off.”

“I love using you to get off,” He responds and Armin’s fingers form a fist on his chest. His head grows fuzzy as he gets close to orgasm. He knows he’s at the point of animalistic instinct. His hips snap up to meet Armin’s downward thrust creating a solid slapping noise when they collide. He’ll do anything for release, it’s building so quickly.

“Mmmm. I’m just a fucking toy to get you off. Your personal cum dumpster.” Armin’s hips come down with vigor. “I don’t deserve to get off.”

Armin’s words don’t quite register with him as he approaches climax at an alarming speed.

Jean cums, buried deep inside Armin who rides him through his orgasm without regard for how overstimulated Jean’s dick is. Jean opens his eyes, Armin’s still babbling. “I’m so close, so fucking close. Don’t let me, don’t -” He cuts off, his orgasm silent, but Armin doesn't cum. 

Jean realizes what his fingers are there for, belatedly he’s surprised he didn’t let go.  Armin’s whole body tense, his dick bounces in protest of being denied release, and Jean can almost  _ feel  _ the pressure of Armin’s cum trying to push past the firm hold of his fingers. 

After a moment Armin rolls off of him with a wet pop when Jean’s cock falls out of him. One arm comes to rest over his eyes and his chest is red from exertion. There’s an interlude of inaction where both of them collect their human piece and then Armin finds Jean’s hand, grasping it tightly. “That was good.”

Jean had never been the type of lover to roll over and go to sleep, sex was physical, but not draining for him. It pumped him up, made feel invincible. His body always ends up vibrating at a frequency that breaks apart the hard edges of his form until he’s just consciousness and nerve endings. This time it’s different, he can’t sleep as is normal for him but, he feels stiff like somebody just told him he has bird shit down the back of his shirt and has most of the day.

Armin squeezes his hand, noticing that it’s limp. “Something wrong?”

Jean sits up, taking his hand with him. His mind rolls over the memory of Armin’s twitching dick and how he hadn’t let Armin finish, how he hadn’t been able to  _ make  _ him cum. “I don’t know.”

There’s a light laugh as Armin rolls onto his stomach. “What? Did I hurt your hips?”

“No, it’s just,” Jean pauses. He’s so bad with words, sure he can say exactly how he feels but he’s going to come off as a fuck boy as he does it. “Are you, like, bored with our sex life?” This isn’t even something Jean would have considered in their relationship. He’s so attracted to Armin, he’s the most fulfilled sexually that he’s ever been.

Armin’s eyebrows come together. “No. Not really.”

“Not really?” Jean stands up and runs his fingers through his hair. “We’ve only been together six weeks how are you already  _ not really _ satisfied with our sex life?”

He turns around at the sound of Armin sighing. His round face is set in an expression that Jean has already come to know means that Armin thinks he’s overreacting. “I didn’t say I was  _ un _ satisfied. Why are you bringing this up?”

Jean’s mouth drops open, his voice feigns stupidity, “Well, uh, maybe because you called yourself a cum dumpster?”

“Oh,” Armin’s head tilts to the side. “Did that bother you?”

“Jus- What? Yes! I mean no! I don’t know ‘Min. Why did you say that? Is that- is that how you feel or something?”

Armin scratches at the back of his neck. “No, I don’t actually feel that way and I’m not bored having sex with you it’s just-” Armin pauses, staring across the apartment. “Everything we’ve done has been a little  _ vanilla. _ ”

“So boring.” Jean raises his hands, nodding a little manically as he speaks. His hands drop, slapping his outer thighs. He can feel himself jumping off the deep end just to avoid his feelings.

“Again, no.” Armin rolls to the opposite side of the bed reaches down to find his shirt. “I just want to add a little kinkiness to the bedroom.”

“So, you’re kinky? What does that mean? Do I need to wear leather chaps the next time we fuck?”

“Oh my god. No, I’m not even into leather, I think.”

Jean’s eyes go wide, “You  _ think? _ ”

“Why is this such a big deal, it’s not like you don’t have kinks too, right?” Armin stares at him and Jean can feel a cold sweat break out over his body. “Oh geez, you don’t.”

Jean feels suddenly defensive, “Well, I’ve just never really thought about it okay? I like sex. I like having sex with you. Just regular sex with you is mind blowing and, just,-” Jean looks away, embarrassed to be having this conversation altogether. “It’s a big deal that you’re bored because our relationship is like seventy-five percent sex.”

“Excuse me?” Armin’s voice is icy. “Look, I’m sorry I misjudged that you’d also like that kind of dirty talk and the orgasm denial thing, but what do  _ you  _ mean that our relationship is seventy-five percent sex? Are you saying the reason we’re together is seventy-five percent sex?”

There is really only two options here, backing down or upping the ante. “Well... yeah. I guess.”

“Are you kidding me?”

Jean’s starting to feel like he may have made a mistake. “I mean, we do have sex a _lot_ sex and like we had sex before we even went on a real date and -” 

Armin gets up, tugging on his underwear. “Just because we have a lot of sex doesn’t mean the majority of our relationship is based on it! And, yeah, I do want to add new things to our sex life, because I like a little variety, and I do want to feel fulfilled in the sexual aspects of our relationship. But, if you’re so unwilling to try anything outside of  _ your  _ comfort zone for a relationship  _ you  _ think is sex based, well, then I guess we should end this here and now because there’s obviously  _ very _ little emotional involvement.  _ Right _ ?”

Jean feels overpowered by the sheer presence of Armin’s anger, but that’s not enough to stop him from being a fuck boy. “Well, it’s like  _ twenty-five  _ percent emotional.”  

Armin throws a pair of jeans at him, followed by a shirt and a pair of shoes from where they’d come off next to the bed. “Get out! I can’t fucking - Agggh! You’re so fucking stupid sometimes, Jean.” 

“Woah, wait. This is  _ my  _ apartment.”

Armin approaches him and Jean starts backing up towards the door, purely out of instinct. “Yeah, well, I have  _ your _ cum dripping out of  _ my _ ass and that’s something I need to take care of before I  _ go  _ **_home._ ** So, walk down the hall to your best friend’s apartment and don’t even think about being outside this door when I leave.”

Jean finds himself in the hallway naked, door slammed in his face. Even then he can’t control his stupidity. “Yeah, well maybe if your ass wasn’t a dumpster for cum then - then, um,” he shuts up when there’s a loud thud on the other side of his door.

At the end of the hall Ymir’s door opens, she leans against the door jam rolls her eyes and turns back to her apartment. “Put your clothes on, you fucking homo.”

~*~

A week later Jean is sprawled out on Ymir’s couch screaming into the cushions. “I just, AGGGGGH! How did I manage to royally fuck this up man?”

“Is it really that big of a surprise?” Her voice comes from the kitchen where she’s getting ready to have her latest conquest over for dinner.

“You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

“No, I’m your best chick friend, on top of that I’m your best  _ lesbian  _ friend. If you want somebody to stroke your ego go see your guy friends, if you want the cold hard truth let me know.” He hears a lip smacking pop. “Needs more salt.”

“Well, come one then.” Jean sits up. “How do I fix it?

“Do you want me to pretend like I need you to tell me what happened or can I just go for it because these walls are thin and neither of you were exactly quiet.”

“I hate you.”

“Fine by me.” Ymir wipes her hands and sets the burner to low before coming to sit on the couch. “First of all you’re stupid and Armin is totally right.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.” Ymir’s face is deadpan. “If you don’t like what Armin did in bed you should tell him.”

Jean rubs his face. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just... He has a lot more experience than me.”

“So, tell him that.” 

“I can’t do that! I - Armin thinks-” Jean sighs, he points his whole hand in Ymir’s direction for emphasis. “He kind of thinks I have more experience than just two other guys.”

Ymir shakes her head. “So, what?  You’re afraid of inadequacy?”

“Oh, fuck that.” 

Ymir raise her eyebrow.

Jean deflates after a moment. “Maybe.”

“Yeah, more like probably.”

“So, I should just tell him this?”

There’s a knock on the door. Ymir turns to looks and starts shoo-ing Jean towards the front of her apartment. “Yeah, sure, why not?”

“You’re just trying to get me out of here.”

“What was your first clue?”

“Fucking bitter lesbian.”

She backs him into the door. “I might be bitter, but at least I’m getting laid tonight. ”

“Ugh, you make me sick.”

She opens the door, “Hey Christa.”

Christa smiles and holds up a bowl. “I brought a salad.”

Ymir smiles, “Just put it in the kitchen I’ll be right there.”

She walks past them to the kitchen, “Okay!”

Jean narrows his eyes at Ymir, “I thought you didn’t double dip.”

“I thought you had to go talk to your boyfriend before he actually breaks up with your dumb ass.”

“Fine. Try to be quiet, there are neighbors.”

“Wear headphones, or, better yet, go make up with Armin and stay at his place.”

A door slams in his face for the second time that week.

~*~

He hates following Ymir’s advice, because it’s never really advice - it’s more like common sense. Jean hits the buzzer for Armin’s apartment and steps back onto the sidewalk. 

A moment later Armin’s head appears from a window in the second floor. He doesn’t looked surprised that Jean is there. He crosses his arms and leans on the window sil.

Jean give a tiny wave, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

His brain short circuits, “Hey.”

“You already said that.”

“Yeah, um,” Jean licks his bottom lip. “Can I come up?”

“For what?” Armin cocks his head to the side, drawing attention to his neck and mostly bare chest.

“To talk.”

“About what?” Armin props his head up on his hand.

Jean sighs, “About what a jerk I was and how sorry I am.”

Armin steps away from the window and Jean looks down at the ground. “Fuck,” he whispers as he kicks the ground. The buzzer sounds and Jean launches himself at the door to let himself in. He takes the stairs two at a time to Armin’s apartment and practically crashes through the door. 

Armin jumps and Jean snickers at him. “Did I scare you?”

“No, I just didn’t expect you to be so loud.”

“So,” Jean draws out the syllable. “I  _ did  _ scare you.”

Armin snorts. “Okay, maybe a little.” He turns towards the kitchen, the sheer black kimono he’s wearing fanning out around the knee of his gray joggers. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Uh, no. I’m fine.”

“Okay, take a seat. I’m going to make myself some tea.”

Jean sits on the upholstered ottoman/coffee table. He sets his elbows on his knees and leans forward. Clasping his hands. “So, how’s your paper? It’s due in a few days isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it’s due on Monday, but I’m already done.”

“Really, that’s great.” No one said small talk was his strong point.

Armin comes back to the living room. “I set the water on the stove to boil.” He sits in the arm chair opposite the ottoman. There’s a palpable silence. “Do you want to start or should I?”

Jean swallows his nerves. “Me. Armin, I - I’ve really missed you this last week.” It’s truthful, it’s the only thing he can think of now that he’s face to face with him. “Um, I - I’m sorry for what I said.”

“Which part?”

Of course Armin isn’t going to let him off easy. “The part about our relationship being seventy-five percent sex. I know that’s not true, it’s not like I had to chase you around for six months before you’d give me the time of day so that we could have a relationship like that.” 

Armin blinks at him, “That was really hurtful Jean. It made me feel like I wasn’t being respected by you. I know we hadn’t really talked about kink or anything, but it made me feel like you were trying to shame me for enjoying it.”

“‘Min, I didn’t mean for it to some off that way. I just - I just-” Jean stops, looks at how his thumbs twiddle from tension. 

“You just what?”

Jean sits up and slaps his hands against his knees. “I’m not very experienced. Not as experienced as I might have led you to believe anyway.”

Armin sits back, a look of concern drawing on his face. “You weren’t a virgin the first time we...”

“No! I’m not that inexperienced. But I’ve only been with two other girls and one guy before you and all of those times were kind of single instances.” Jean licks his lips and looks away from Armin. “I’ve just never really been in a relationship or anything where I could talk about or do those things. You know, the kink stuff. I never thought about it too deeply, I guess, because every time I’ve had sex it’s kind of been like, ‘Wow. I’m having sex.’ You know?”

Armin leans forward, taking Jean’s hand. “So did what I did turn you off?”

Jean stares at their hands and looks up to Armin who gives him a small smile. “If I’m being honest?”

“Yeah.”

“Not, really. And if I’m being really honest I’ve been jacking off to the memory of you all week.”

Armin tips his head back and laughs. “Well that’s good. I really thought that I had just turned you off.”

“No, not that. It was actually a little, um, shocking how much I liked it. I felt kind of bad?”

“For what?”

“I don’t know, reducing you to an object.”

“But, I like being treated like that sometimes. Not always.” 

“Yeah, but you didn’t even finish. The talk is one thing, like I know those are just words in the moment, but when you didn’t finish I -” Jean pauses and takes a breath. “It was like I didn’t do my job.”

“That’s not true.”

“I  _ know  _ that. You’re really good at telling me what you want and I know that’s because you  _ do  _ have more experience, but I guess I’m intimidated by that, sometimes. I don’t know. It’s stupid.”

Armin pushes his hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry you felt that way. It’s not stupid. If you need me to finish so that you don’t feel shitty at the end, then that’s fine.”

Jean swallows. “I just don’t want to disappoint you. I really like you ‘Min. Having sex with you is earth shattering, but just being with you? That’s life changing. And I just want it to be the same for you.”

Armin’s thumb brushes over Jean’s cheek bone. “Look. We don’t have to do everything all at once. It doesn’t matter to me that your less experienced, because so long as we’re together we can learn about what  _ we  _ like  _ together.  _ As a couple.”

Jean leans forward and kisses Armin, his lips are as soft and he remembers and he sighs against them as he pulls away. “I’m down for that.” Jean glances behind him at Armin’s bed, it’s over run with clothes, but that’s pretty normal. “So, I know were like kinky perverts now and everything -” Armin shoves him with a groan, but Jean can see his smile seeping through. “But, uh, how do you feel about some good old fashioned make up sex?”

Armin crawls into his lap and kisses him. He shoves his hot little tongue into Jean’s mouth and little more forceful than necessary and pushes him back on the ottoman. “Okay, but how about you try calling me Sir, this time.”

“Okay,” Jean smiles, but it slips off his face when Armin twists his nipple. 

Armin narrows his eyes at him. “Okay,  _ Sir. _ ”

And thus began The Chronicles of Jean and Armin’s Kinky Sex Life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for Jearmin prompts on tumblr and this is what I got:  
> "Jearmin prompt? ' Modern era discovering kinks in an odd way (wow that's embarrassing) ' ? I love your writing sm by the way!"
> 
> First of all thank you! Second of all, this isn't exactly what was asked for. I've wanted to just write really smutty, unabashed, kinky fanfiction for a while and here was my opportunity! Except I can't write smut without context so think of this as the first installment of a little passion project.
> 
> That's right, I said first installment. This will be an open ended project, which should be fine because each additional piece will be posted as a one shot.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to comment, I'm not taking requests so much as suggestions for possible future chapters, though I already have a few planned.
> 
> Oh, and if you like my writing and want more please check out [my archive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessadri/works), a wonderful place full of melodrama and varying levels of readability. Or if you want to talk kink, jearmin, or even the weather, hit me up on [tumblr.](http://cunttwatula.tumblr.com/)


End file.
